MC:OWH info
This article is a stub. You can help One Way Heroics Wiki by expanding it. INCOMPLETE =General Information= This is just a compilation of data I'm gonna be gathering over the next few days/months. If people would like to organize the stuff I put here into their own pages or into pre-existing pages that would be great. Also if someone could add the spoiler tag to the NPC section that would be appreciated so be warned if you're the one doing that there will be plot spoilers Finally if someone could add this to the MC:OWH tab that would also be helpful for people looking for stuff on this. Melee Weapons Ranged Weapons Ammunition Armor Shields Shield and other such items have an activation rate generally shown in their description. Game completion Items NPC SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT Nami Nami is a Force user. it seems her and Keyton were both caretakers of the hero before the events of the game. She can attack up to 3 tiles away and gains affection whenever you level up. Requires 1 charisma to recuit. Opening Dialogue: First affection conversation: Second affection conversation: Nami: To be able to join up with hero again like this now, it's really an honor. Maybe its because i grew up poor, but I have always wanted to be alongside hero. When i was allowed to work as hero's caretaker... it was like a dream come true. For that reason, even now it's like I'm in an unending dream. I hope to be of use to hero. Not like before, where i was simply tagging alongside Keyton... I want to work hard as hero's caretaker. If it's for hero I'll do anything! Fairy Memoria: A girl who's of age saying she'll do anything! hero that's more than you can hope for, eh?! Eh?! Nami: I-I'll push my body to the limit! Fairy Memoria: whenever she gets worked up like that, the heaving bosom under her pendant jiggles, and to go as far as to say she'll push herself to the limit, isn't that inspiring? Nami: Hey, M-Memoria! Would you please not make those kinds of jokes. It's really embarrassing! Third affection conversation: Fairy Memoria: hero, Nami, and Keyton ''must have been pretty close, right? I mean, since you say you are all old friends. Nami: Huh? Y-yeah... At least, that was what I thought. Fairy Memoria: So uh, I mean, as would be normal for people who were that close, did the three of you maybe ever bathe together? Nami: Memoria, wanting to ask something like that... You're quite a dirty fairy, aren't you? Fairy Memoria: You think so? Bathing together as kids I didn't think was that weird... Nami: Huh? Oh, y-yeah... Y-yeah, absolutely, right? Fairy Memoria: Uh, Nami, why are you so red? Wait... You mean, it wasn't just when you were kids...? Nami: A-actually... It was up until two years ago, when i was let go as caretaker... Fairy Memoria: Wha--?! Nami: As a caretaker, it's also part of the job. ''Keyton was also pretty nonchalant about it, so... It would have been pretty hard to refuse every time... Fairy Memoria: B...But, sure, you wore a bathing suit or something? Nami: ...No... Keyton said it was weird wearing a bathing suit into the bath... Fairy Memoria: Making Nami get totally naked in the bath with hero... Name: I-In that case, please drop it! It's really awkward saying any of this out loud...! Fairy Memoria: But, I kind of get why hero is as worldly as they are now... Fourth affection conversation: Nami: hero, I made you some home cooking. If you've got an appetite now, would you try it? Fairy Memoria: Wow wow! In the middle of all this, when did you have time? Nami: Hee hee. I may be slow-witted and gullible, but I have some good points. Fairy Memoria: Hmm! Showing off your domestic charms even now. That's some serious feminine charm! Flawless. Nami: I went pretty heavy on the garlic and pepper. This'll help you get your energy back! Fairy Memoria: Well then, I'm gonna dig in! Om nom nom nom nom! ...Nom? Aaaaah, haaah, haaaah!!! It's sooooo spiiiiiiceeeeeey! Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hooooot! It's too, its, I can't even! This is sapping my energy, not restoring it! Did you even try it?! Nami: Huh... Really? It's a nice amount of spicy, to me. This is my signature dish, and Keyton liked it too. Fairy Memoria: Keyton...he really likes it spicy, huh? Or could it be he just really liked this girl. I mean, eating this without complaining. Nami: Ugh... Sorry... I guess I really don't have any redeeming qualities. Fairy Memoria: You and Keyton were actually an item, weren't you? That locket pendant you keep close to your heart has a picture of him in it doesn't it? Nami: N-No way! Wrong! Fairy Memoria: Ehhh, well whatever... This spiciness is the problem at the moment! Huh? But hero is going to town on it! So does this mean i just have a completely messed up palette? But this really is way too spicy, I'm telling you! Fifth affection conversation: Messenger Raven: Caw, caw, caw! Nami: Hey that's Keyton's messenger raven! Fairy Memoria: But why's it here? Hey, where's your master? Nami: There's no letter or anything on it... Messenger raven's wont leave their masters without a message, unless their master dies... Fairy Memoria: So Keyton... Something happened to him...? Nami: Yes... But if the messenger raven made it here, that means he couldn't have been swallowed by the shine raid, right...? If that had happened, this little guy would have disappeared with him... Ooh, oouuug... ... ... ... ... ... ... Fairy Memoria: Nami, are you ok? That's it, let it out. Nami: Thanks. ... But this is no time for me to be sinking into depression. I have... a mission now. to mourn him properly, i must see this journey through. To be frank, until now... I said i was hero's caretaker, but i was really just relying on hero. In the name of saving the world, by serving you, I have found peace. I can't face Keyton... As I am now. For Keyton... I'll prove i can complete this mission! Fairy Memoria: ...Great. We need you, Nami. Nami: But... Forgive me. hero can i be alone for a moment? please give me just a moment... To let my tears for Keyton fall. Skills Aquired: Combo - can be used 3 times per adventure. a combination attack formed of the deep trust you have with Nami. Anyone 2 tiles in front of you is burnt up. Can be cast without concentrate. Weapon durability is decreased by one.Category:Article stubs Category:MC:OWH